


A Blond Revelation

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily blurts out the Malfoys' best-kept family secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blond Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ass_carnival on LJ.

Albus was woken up by small, cool drops of water dripping onto his naked chest. He groaned and covered it with his arms before opening his eyes to glare at whoever dared to disturb his peaceful nap in the sun. When he did, he promptly wished he’d kept them shut.

“Lily?! What happened to your hair?” Albus asked, mouth hanging open in shock. He sat up and stared at the girl in front of him who had no resemblance to his sister whatsoever. The once radiant red hair was now a very bright platinum blond that looked… just wrong in contrast to her tanned, freckled skin.

“D’you like it?” she chirped happily, tossing her blonde hair from side to side, visibly enjoying her new look.

Albus shook his head in disbelief and finally managed to close his mouth. “You’re… you’re blonde,” he stammered, pointing at the long, platinum locks as Lily flopped down in the grass beside him as if expecting her to prove him wrong.

“Sure,” she said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of lemonade from his glass. “So do you like it? Scorpius helped me dye it. He gave me the most amazing beauty tips. Did you know that your hair becomes really soft when you put sunscreen lotion on it?”

Albus just shook his head and reached out to brush his fingers through the newly blond hair. “I cannot believe Scorpius helped you do this,” he murmured. “You do know that mum will be furious, right?”

“She won’t,” Lily protested and rolled her eyes again. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and looked at it appreciatively. “Do you like this tone? It’s the exact same one Scorpius always uses, and he said that-“

“Excuse me, what?” Albus asked, his jaw dropping yet again.

“Hm?” Lily asked, then her eyes widened as she realized what she’d just revealed. She spluttered a little but then regained her calm and grinned sheepishly. “Um… oops.”

“So… so you mean to tell me that Scorpius is not… a natural blond?” Albus asked slowly, staring at her in disbelief.

Lily shook her head and grinned. “No, he isn’t,” she stated, shrugging. “None of the Malfoys are. They’re all quite dark-haired, actually. But generations ago they started all dying their hair platinum. Don’t know why. Probably to look posh and sophisticated. But anyway, you still haven’t told me what you think of it!” she whined.

Albus just stared at her and couldn’t believe that he had just uncovered the Malfoys' biggest family secret.


End file.
